Three general routes to indole alkaloids of the reserpine related alloyohimbine series will be investigated. They are intramolecular Diels-Alder additions, intramolecular Michael addition and intramolecular photochemical addition. These are especially designed to provide entry into the cis hydroisoquinoline systems characteristic of the yohimbe alkaloids of the reserpine type.